Fire And Ice
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Edward Cullen has never found love. But, when he hears the voice of an angel in his meadow, he reveals his deepest secrets to her... Bella Swan is new to Forks, and one day when walking through the forest, she finds a mysterious boy, speaking right from his heart. She can't help but love him, but will he accept that she's the one he's been looking for? V/H EXB Rated M HEA


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters featured within this story.**

**So, the idea for this story has been running around in my head for a while and I decided to write a few chapters to see how it developed.**

**This is a new story, Fire And Ice, which won't be _that _long. I'd say it will be just over 10 chapters, but I do hope you guys enjoy the journey with me.**

**The story is Vampire Edward and Human Bella. Bella is NOT Edward's singer. It is a HEA. It's rated M for lemons. And lastly, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

I felt my body lower itself to the ground, without much of a thought passing through my head.

The cool grass was slightly damp from the rainfall last night, but I didn't mind as it soaked through my shirt and onto my rock hard back. It was comforting to actually feel something.

I sighed, shutting my eyes as I breathed in a deep lungful of air.

Of course I didn't need the air, but the scents of Forks never failed to settle and calm me.

It was Sunday, an overcast day in the small town of Forks, where the whole population of just over 3000 people seemed to be running around all at once.

That's why I came here.

I needed some peace and quiet.

Opening one eye, I glanced quickly around the meadow. It was serene, with the grass growing steadily, odd flowers popping up here and there, and the waterfall, not so far away, which trickled like a soundtrack in the background.

I sighed once more, shutting my eyes again as I listened to the movements and heartbeats of the animals running around the forest.

Just as I was beginning to let my mind wander away to possibilities and thoughts of another life, a _happier_ life, I heard a branch creak from nearby. I listened more closely, hearing only a thundering heartbeat.

I didn't move. It was probably only an animal after all.

I attempted to let my sense of smell reach out, but the ferns and trees where masking the true scent from my knowledge.

I sighed, getting more comfortable as I began to daydream.

"Why the sigh?"

The angelic voice came from nearby, right by the spot I'd just heard the branch break.

I sat up, reaching out with my mind to try and pick up hers.

But I got nothing.

I frowned, not answering for a long minute as I thought of something to say, "Who's there?"

"You don't really need to know that… Do you?"

I felt my eyes shut at the sound of her voice. So sweet. So gentle.

So beautiful.

"Can you see me?" I asked instead.

"Yes."

"So why can't I see you?"

"Because things don't work like that."

I laughed a little at her silly reasoning, "Um, yes normally they do work like that."

"Well, not this time at least." She countered.

Staying quiet, I let my sense's take over as I attempted to pick up everything about her. Her blood smelt human, her voice sounded angelic, and her mind… Was empty.

"Are you real?" I whispered softly, frowning deeply at my own frustration.

"Maybe." She admitted, "Maybe not."

"Are you an angel?"

She laughed, so loudly I most jumped out of my skin, "Well, that's sweet of you to say."

"It was a genuine question." I smiled, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, it was a real smile. "You have a wonderful laugh… And a beautiful voice."

"I could say the same thing to you… But you still haven't answered my question… Why the sigh?"

I let out another breath, lying back down on the grass again, as I let my fingers pull on some of the strands, "Life's pretty crappy these days… Well, it has been for a while."

"You don't seem so old, you look like a teenager… Life can't be that bad, surely?"

"I'm not a teenager…" I let my eyes take in the blue sky attempting to break through the trees.

Was I really about to tell this angel my secret?

Well, after all, it's not like she's real.

I couldn't hear her mind. So she had to some form of non-human.

"I've been walking this earth for over a hundred years." There was silence from her, and I wondered what thoughts were running through her mind at my words. Of course, she probably already knew I was a vampire.

She _was_ an angel.

"I didn't want this…" I continued slowly, "I didn't want to be a monster… I mean, I was a seventeen year old boy… My mom and dad were dead, and then the next thing this Doctor has his teeth in my neck." I reached up as I spoke, running my fingers over the spot where I knew Carlisle had bitten me, "I should be thankful… He saved me from certain death… But all this time, all these years… The family has grown, and they've each found exactly what they're looking for… We live off animal blood because we don't want to harm humans, we try not to be monsters… But it's somehow easier for them… I'm a vampire, but I'm a guy too… I want to find my true love and be happy… That's why I believe that, for them, it's easier. They may not be completely satisfied by animal blood, they may hate repeating high school over and over, they might despise moving town every few years… But they have someone to do it with… Me? I have no-one… I just wish I could find my _someone_…"

I shut my eyes again, feeling a pressure lift off my chest at actually saying my thoughts aloud.

I was so used to hearing everyone else's thoughts, saying my own out loud was quite a shock.

There were a few long minutes of silence, "Hey Angel… Have you disappeared?"

"No…" She seemed breathless, "I'm right here… Don't worry, you'll find her one day."

"Everyone says that to me, but I waited plenty of days… How do I know I'm meant to find her?"

"I believe that you are… She'll come to you one day… You'll just _stumble_ upon each other… Trust me." Her voice had become so soft, so thoughtful, I felt a pang inside my chest.

I thought about her words, smiling softly, "I suppose I should trust you… Trusting an angel would probably do me a lot better than trusting myself."

My phone buzzed suddenly from my coat pocket. I pulled it out, seeing Alice's number on the screen before I flipped it open, pressing it to my ear, "Yeah?"

"We're going hunting, fancy coming along?"

I sighed, "Yeah, why not. I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Okay!" She chirped, before hanging up the phone.

I turned towards the source of the angel, noticing that she was still covered by the trees, "I have to go now…"

"Yeah, me too."

"Off to save another lost soul?" I teased.

She giggled, "No, I'll stick to saving yours I think."

"Wow… Thank you." I smiled, "I'll hopefully see you… _Or talk to you…_ Soon."

"Hopefully… Goodbye."

I nodded, attempting to squint my eyes in the hope they'd burn straight through the tree she was behind and allow me to see her fully, "Goodbye."

And then, I took off in the direction of home.

* * *

**Please review? **


End file.
